Jump City
Jump City (ジャンプ・シティ, Janpu Shiti) is the location of the base of operations of the Teen Titans and Team Prime, and the location where most of the episodes at least partially take place in. Jump City is protected by the Teen Titans and additionally Team Prime against threats of all scales internal or external, yet in How Long is Forever? it is protected solely by Nightwing, a future incarnation of Robin. Based in America's West Coast, its population appears to rank in the millions, according to the Transformer Titans Go! series, and it is portrayed as a modern urbanized center with pizza shops, parks, businesses, houses, islands and busy streets. The creators of the show have stated the city is similar to a 60's style of a city in the 22nd century. It also appears to be a combination of Boston, San Francisco and Detroit, with the city showing styles of these three cities. Places of note *[[Titans Tower|'Titans Tower']], headquarters of the Teen Titans *[[Autobot Earth Base|'Autobot Earth Base']], base of operations for Team Prime *the (now defunct) H.I.V.E. Academy 'and the respective 'H.I.V.E. Five headquarters *the local Central Park *'Cook's Electronics Store' *'Video Dome', a video rental store *'Bank of Pérez', the largest bank in Jump City. Often used as a storage for private valuables, and just as often the target of super-powered robberies. Named after 1980s "New Teen Titans" illustrator, George Pérez. *the Pizza Corner 'restaurant, with its most notable feature being a pizza slice-shaped balcony *the 'Burgers Drive-In *the local Jump City television station *the Bay Bridge *the Old Stadium (abandoned) *the Beach Amusement Park (now abandoned) *an abandoned Oil Rig just off the coast, in visual sight of Titans Tower *'Tito's Junkyard', the residence of Fixit *the city's sewer system *'SOTO warehouse ' *'The Old Library', a secret temple for summoning Trigon to Earth (destroyed) *'Crash Alley', a notorious car racing track which lives up to its name due to the wild races taking place there *'Murakami High School', seen in the episode Things Change. Named after series creator Glen Murakami. *The Wayne Enterprises building * Hazen S. Pingree (where Prowl]] gets "birded" on) * Wayne County Building — Optimus and Sentinel hold a press conference in front of this prominent downtown landmark. * GM Renaissance Center — briefly visible as the Autobots start their press conference. * Michigan Central Station (where Isaac Sumdac reveals his new train) * Though the details don't match any exact building, the abandoned factory used by the Autobots resembles such early automobile manufacturing plants as the Highland Park Ford Plant (where the assembly line was first implemented) and the abandoned Packard Plant. * Interstate 94 — the main US Interstate highway westbound from Jump City to Chicago. One of its marker signs adorns the interior of the Autobots' headquarters. * Lake Erie — one of the Great Lakes; its northwest shore lies just south of the city. * One Jump Center — briefly seen in sweeps of the city, can be seen in the picture at the top of the article. * [[Burger Bot|'Burger Bot']], home of the Big Bot Burger * [[War Memorial Museum|'Jump City's Military Base']], containing bomber planes, fighter jets, and twin barrel assault tanks. * The [[Sidney Biggles-Jones Memorial Solar Fusion Plant|'Jump City Solar Fusion Power Plant']], whose reactor contains enough power to wipe out the entire state of Michigan. Comforting! * The [[Dino Drive|'Dino Drive']] theme park * [[Izzo National Bank|'Izzo National Bank']], one of the city's many financial institutions. * [[Motor City Motors and Mechanoids|'Motor City Motors and Mechanoids']], a used automobiles and automatons business. * [[Sumdac Systems|'Sumdac Systems']] robot manufacturing plant, located in the real-life southern suburb of Monroe. * [[Sumdac Tower|'Sumdac Tower']], a skyscraper somewhere in the central city. * [[Tigatron Stadium|'Tigatron Stadium']], the baseball diamond where the Detroit Tigertrons (inspired by the Detroit Tigers) play. Based on the real-life Tiger Stadium, possibly a rebuilt version of the stadium since it was completely demolished in 2009. * [[Wyatt Toys|'Wyatt Toys']], a toy store. * [[Blackwater Prison|'Blackwater Prison']], A prison facility to house inmates and criminals. * [[Decepticon Earth Base|'Decepticon Earth Base']], base of operations for the Decepticons. formerly one of Issac's mining sites. * [[Biotech Unbound|'Biotech Unbound']], former laboratory of Prometheus Black. Gallery Notable Citizens Goth Boy *''Sisters'' *''Revolution'' *''Can I Keep Him?'' *''The Lost Episode '' *''Employee of the Month'' Boy with artificial hand (Cyborg's fan) *''The Sum of His Parts'' *''Overdrive'' Ciro Nieli (cameo) *''Car Trouble'' *''Every Dog Has His Day'' (crying sports car owner) *''Crash'' (flea market visitor) *''For Real'' (computer geek) Black Goatee and Glasses-Guy *''Date with Destiny'' *''Revolution'' *''Employee of the Month'' *''Things Change'' The Red Chef *''Nevermore'' *''Fractured'' *''Episode 257-494'' *''Trouble in Tokyo'' Little Girl and her Mother *''Crash'' *''Revolution' '' *''Can I Keep Him?' '' Clerk Girl *''Fear Itself'' (Video Dome) *''Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear (Bank of Perez) *Mother Mae-Eye (mall clothes shop) *Aftershock - Part 1 (In building Robin falls through) '''Duck-Suit Nerd' *''Episode 257-494'' *''For Real'' *''Revved Up'' Gallery Trivia *In the original 1980s DC comic series by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, upon which much of the TV series is based on, the Titans, Autobots and Titans Tower were located in New York City. *Jump City is based on Detroit, San Fransisco and Boston and is the animated Transformer Titan's comic book name for their city, but it's never actually named on the ''Transformer Titans animated'' series. *The Red Chef is a parody of Iron Chef French Hiroyuki Sakai, one of the two chief cooks in the Japanese cook show Iron Chef, which specialized in French cuisine. *The Clerk Girl makes something of a running joke in the series as she constantly switches jobs after her previous working place is victimized by a supervillain, only to fall prey to another incident in her new one. *The name of Cook's Electronics Store is a possible pun reference to Fry's Electronics. *The "Bank of Perez" refers to comic artist George Perez, who co-created the 1980s era The New Transformer Titans comic series with writer Marv Wolfman. *Jump City was seen on a map in Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''episode "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" '', though for some reason it's situated by a river instead of the ocean. Category:Locations Category:Earth locations Category:Jump City locations Category:Earth Category:Jump City